let's find out together
by caramelhae
Summary: Will bertanya melalui biola, dan Chelsea menjawab lewat senyuman.
**disclaimer: harvest moon (c) natsume.** i gain no financial profit by writing this fanwork.

* * *

Chelsea baru menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa selama sepuluh detik ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk dari luar. Setelah menguak daun pintu kayu tersebut, yang langsung menyambut pandangannya adalah tubuh jangkung berbalut _v-neck_ hitam dilapis _jumper_ oranye dan blazer putih. Ditambah helai-helai pirang dan netra biru laut yang didapati Chelsea kala mendongak untuk menatap wajah sang tamu dadakan. Ah, kombinasi warna yang khas dan telah menjadi bagian dari keseharian gadis itu di Sunshine Islands.

Niat memberi sedikit omelan pada sosok yang mengusik acara istirahatnya seketika sirna, tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran. "Ada apa, Will? Tumben mampir malam-malam begini," tanya gadis itu.

Dengan senyum sopan terukir di wajah sebagaimana biasa, sang _gentleman_ nomor satu di pulau menjelaskan, "Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, Nona. Aku hendak meminta kesediaanmu untuk mampir ke kapal pesiarku sekarang. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Chelsea mengerjapkan mata beriris cokelatnya beberapa kali. _Well_ , dia tidak sama sekali tak memiliki urgensi yang mengharuskannya untuk menolak ajakan si lelaki blonde, sehingga ia pun mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

Senyum langsung Will melebar hingga sepasang mata birunya menyipit jadi lengkungan. Kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu, ia menggenggam tangan kanan Chelsea dan menuntun gadis itu berjalan—seolah ia khawatir Chelsea bakal kabur atau menyasar, padahal katak pun tahu bila dua hal tersebut tak mungkin terjadi.

Gestur tak biasa tersebut adalah satu dari tiga keanehan yang dirasakan Chelsea kala itu. Dua hal lainnya yakni pertama, Will bukan tipe orang yang suka menyita waktu orang lain tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu (terlebih kala hari sudah gelap) dan kedua, bila Chelsea tidak salah lihat, ia mendapati ada segelintir kegugupan yang terselip di wajah tersenyum Will tadi.

Tampaknya Chelsea terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sampai-sampai waktu perjalanan jadi terasa singkat. Begitu kesadarannya kembali secara penuh, ia sudah berada di atas dek pesiar milik Will yang terparkir di sisi timur Sprout Island. Bunyi _tek tek tek_ timbul kala lantai kayu disapa oleh pantofel hitam mengilap Will dan _boots_ merah Chelsea.

Chelsea mengagumi desain kapal pesiar mini tersebut—terutama bagian geladak di mana ia tengah berada; ada dua pasak kayu menjulang berikut dua layar, diikat oleh tali tambang yang silang-menyilang. Atmosfernya pun menyegarkan, dengan irama debur ombak yang ditingkahi bunyi tonggeret, laut terhampar hingga horizon, serta angin malam berembus sepoi-sepoi. Tapi tentu, bukan cuma itu yang hendak diperlihatkan oleh Will.

"Tunggu sebentar, Chelsea."

Lalu Will memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengajak Chelsea. Dan sejenak kemudian ia kembali menenteng sebuah kotak hitam berukuran sedang.

"Biola?" tanya Chelsea sambil menelengkan kepala.

Will mengangguk dan menjelaskan, "Aku meminta ayahku untuk mengirimkannya dari rumah. Baru saja sampai tadi sore. Dan mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi rasanya aku tidak akan bisa tidur bila belum memainkannya di hadapanmu. Makanya terpaksa aku menjemputmu malam-malam begini."

Chelsea tertawa bingung. "Eeeh, apa-apaan tuh? Padahal kau tidak pernah menyinggung soal biola dalam obrolan kita. Tiba-tiba saja mau konser di hadapanku nih, haha."

Will ikut tertawa pelan. "Aku punya banyak hobi, makanya jadi lupa menceritakan yang satu ini."

"Mm, begitu." Chelsea menyandarkan punggung ke tepian kapal. "Tapi memang enak ya, jadi orang kaya. Bisa bebas menjalankan hobi tanpa terhalang biaya, makanya kau jadi multitalenta begini. Berkuda bisa, bermain musik juga bisa …."

"Bisakah kuambil itu sebagai pujian?"

"Ya, silakan."

"Chelsea sendiri, bukankah jauh lebih multitalenta daripada diriku? Kau bisa bercocok tanam, mengurus ternak, memasak menu praktis, bahkan dalam memunguti benda-benda di alam liar pun kamu lihai."

"Yang terakhir itu kok kesannya kayak aku itu pemulung ya …," ucap Chelsea pura-pura tersinggung.

Senyum kecil dilempar Will sebagai tanggapan. "Dan omong-omong, berhubung kamu berasal dari kota, tentu tidak asing dengan alat musik, 'kan?"

"Pastinya. Malah, jujur saja, aku cukup percaya diri dengan permainan pianoku," ucap Chelsea ringan sambil memandangi telapak tangannya. "Meski sekarang tanganku kasar karena keseringan memegang cangkul, dulunya jari-jariku lumayan lentik dan lincah kok."

"Wah! Piano?" mata Will berbinar antusias. "Sepertinya ide bagus bila kapan-kapan kita berduet."

"Hm, boleh, boleh. Nanti minta kirimkan piano ya. Kalau bisa, _grand piano_ berukuran raksasa," canda Chelsea.

"Haha, bisa diatur nanti. Untuk sekarang, aku mau kau duduk mendengarkan permainanku," ujar Will sambil menyilakan Chelsea duduk di sebuah peti kayu.

Chelsea pun duduk anteng dengan kaki terjuntai. Dan berhubung peti yang didudukinya cukup tinggi, posisi wajah gadis itu sejajar dengan wajah Will, sehingga ia jadi tak perlu menengadah demi menatap wajah lelaki yang berdiri sekitar satu setengah meter di hadapannya.

Will mengeluarkan biola dari dalam kotak dan memosisikannya di antara dagu dan bahu; busur tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

Gesekan pertama berkumandang seiring dengan lewatnya angin laut yang bertiup hangat. Ah, semilir musim panas, lagi. Chelsea terheran-heran dengan waktu yang terasa berjalan lambat namun juga cepat di saat bersamaan. Musim panas tahun lalu, Chelsea pertama kali bersua dengan Will.

Chelsea mengenyampingkan setitik nostalgia yang terbit di benaknya dan memfokuskan diri pada not demi not yang tengah disebarkan Will ke udara. Debur ombak mengiringi lengkingan biola sementara cahaya purnama menjadi lampu panggung yang menyorot figurnya—menciptakan keeleganan yang membuat Chelsea menahan napas.

Irama mendayu-dayu tersebut seolah memancarkan kekuatan magis yang mampu membangkitkan sentimen di hati Chelsea. Tanpa bisa dicegah, benih nostalgia bertunas dan tumbuh jadi sulur-sulur keharuan.

Will memainkan busurnya dengan piawai—lembut menentramkan kala bertempo pelan, makin menggelegak seiring lajunya ritme; komposisinya begitu pas bagai dipandu oleh konduktor bertaraf internasional. Lebih indah dari pertunjukkan maestro mana pun, sebab permainan Will begitu nyata dan nada-nadanya seolah mendekap jiwa Chelsea dan menggetarkan hatinya hingga relung terdalam.

Alunan melodi yang merdu seperti kicau burung di musim semi; hangat bagai sepoi-sepoi musim panas; berwarna bak corak dedaunan di musim gugur; murni laksana salju di musim dingin. Chelsea terhenyak oleh elemen-elemen indah yang berpadu dengan apik, dirinya seolah terisap ke dimensi di mana empat warna musim melebur jadi satu.

Dan di saat bersamaan, terputarlah memori-memori itu di kepalanya. Kembang api musim panas yang terpantul di bola mata Will; wajah Will yang berseri-seri saat menyanjung tarian Chelsea di Harvest Goddess Festival; bulir salju yang menyoraki kebersamaan mereka di Starry Night Festival . Momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Will berkelebat, mulai dari yang kilas hingga detail. Saat-saat yang mereka lalui begitu sederhana, namun tanpa sadar Chelsea menghartakarunkannya sebagai memoar spesial dalam peti ingatannya.

Semua rasa bimbang, kehangatan, kebingungan, rindu—segala emosi silih berganti hinggap di hati Chelsea seketika tumpah ruah, bercampur aduk jadi satu.

Segalanya begitu abstrak sehingga Chelsea terus bertanya-tanya, sama seperti lagu yang dipertunjukkan Will. Lagu kesukaan Chelsea yang pernah ia ceritakan kepada Will dalam sesi obrolan mereka beberapa minggu lalu—yang tanpa disangka-sangka, Will mengingat dan memainkannya dengan indah untuk Chelsea.

.

.

[ _I Want to Know what Love Is by Foreigner_.]

.

.

Will meletakkan busur di samping kotak biolanya. Sinar rembulan enggan berhenti menyorot figurnya, membiaskan cahaya pada mata birunya yang kini menatap Chelsea lekat-lekat. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, kontras dengan tatapannya yang bertanya-tanya penuh harap.

"Apakah … tersampaikan?"

Chelsea memejamkan mata, menyesap suasana khidmat yang masih melingkupi ruang di atas geladak meski permainan biola Will telah berakhir.

"Ya, Will, terdengar jelas."

Kemudian Will menjulurkan tangannya kepada Chelsea.

Chelsea menyambut uluran tangan Will sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo kita cari tahu bersama."

.

.

.

.

* * *

(a/n) i always possess such a huge sentiment for this kind of thing. i just feel that confession through the music is romantic…. blame dream high and your lie in april for this. and if someone asks me to choose between valsea and willsea, it'll took me a century to decide (e ngga ding lebay)

btw, soal will yang bisa main biola, itu murni rekaan pribadi, soalnya saya pikir cocok aja www

thanks for reading! /o/


End file.
